With hearing aids known from the prior art a user interface is known which is embodied to generate a signal tone or an acknowledgement tone as a function of a user interaction or as a function of a predefined event. For example, the hearing aid known from the prior art can confirm a successful switch to another hearing program by means of an acknowledgement tone.
Said acknowledgement tone can be played back via the sound generator of the hearing aid.
With the hearing aids known from the prior art there is the problem that signal tones or acknowledgement tones of said kind can be perceived as unpleasant by a user of the hearing aid known from the prior art. WO 01/30127 A2 discloses a hearing aid which can make time-limited audio signals available on user-replaceable memory elements. With this arrangement different audio signal patterns are provided for an audio signal. Each of the audio signals is time-limited and in each case can be generated as an acknowledgement signal in response to a control signal. The user can program the audio signals owing to the fact that corresponding audio signal patterns can be loaded into a memory of the hearing aid. Sequences of beep signals are also provided as acknowledgement signals.